The Nurse is In
by TheAllTimeLow
Summary: Bella is walking alone one evening, when an unmarked car kidnap's her. Little does she know that it will turn out to be one of the most memorable nights of her life. RATED M for GRAPHIC LEMON content.
1. Kidnapped and Handcuffed

_

* * *

_

What a lovely night. I glanced around contently, taking the cool night air deep into my lungs as I let my mind wander in the rare silence that the city rarely held. Usually cars rushed by in a constant thread of honking horns, screeching tires, and angry cursing, but tonight everything was silent. Even the crickets seemed to hold off on their chirping while I made my way home in the nearing darkness. _Why is it so quiet..._ I thought after walking a few more paces. My eyes scanned my surroundings, a wave of paranoia hitting me, and my pulse quickened. Not a person in site. Even the shop windows were completely black.

Naturally, I panicked.

I took off at a full sprint down the sidewalk. Each loud thump as my converse hit the pavement made my heart jolt. They echoed back to me in the silence, and filled my heart with fear. My pulse was drumming so loudly in my head, I didn't hear the soft screech of tires as an unmarked black car pulled up beside me, matching my running pace. Before I could think about anything, the door closest to me opened, and I shrieked as I was dragged into the blackness of the car.

My cries were soon silenced as something, a bandana of sorts, was shoved into my mouth, and a similar object tied around my head to cover my eyes. I gagged on the fabric for a moment but was soon distracted by the sensation of my hands being tied behind my back. I didn't know what the person, or persons, used to tie them there, but it was much too soft to be rope.

Yet even that fact didn't comfort me for long. Soon I was squirming against the leather of the seats, hot tears rolled freely down my cheeks. My imagination had free range while my vision was reduced to the pitch black that the blindfold provided. I imagined old men, sadistic and horny, ready to rape me, and not think anything of it. Maybe they wouldn't do it just once? Maybe this was a kidnapping? A choked sob sounded from deep in my chest, and I began to cry loudly. Would I ever see my friends again? My parents? The siblings that I had considered for so long as annoying? How long had I been dreaming about moving out of that house, and now the only thought on my mind was how much I would give to see it again.

I knew when the car had finally stopped. The feeling of not being in motion was a relief, but the relief was short lived. A second after, a fresh wave of panic washed over me. Where was I now? What was going to happen? The cool air hit my face then, making the streaks of moisture where the tears had ran, cooler than the rest of my panic flushed face. I was swung into the air effortlessly, as if I weighed the equivalent of a feather, and was settled over the shoulder of my kidnapper. Behind me, I heard the car drive off again. This confused me. Was there only one of them then? Or, was this one of my friends playing a sick joke? A spark of anger made my cheeks burn. If it was... someone was going to get kicked in the nuts.

I lay there helplessly, listening hard to everything I could. The scratching of a key as it was forced into a lock. The click the lock made as it opened. A small squeal as the door was pushed open. The flick of a light switch being turned on. The door shutting behind me, and then the soft clatter as my captor kicked off his shoes. I was jostled slightly when the motion of climbing up stairs made my head thud into his shoulder blade. I groaned, suddenly feeling the ache in my neck from having it in this awkward position for so long. But that only registered in the back of my mind while I listened for more clues as to where and what was happening. Another door opened, another flick of a light switch. Then I was lying down on what felt like a bed, but on my side since my hands were still tied securely behind my back.

Music began to play softly in the background, and I heard a few rustling and clanking noises from behind me. My pulse was like thunder in my ears, making it near impossible to listen to what was going on. I couldn't think straight, so I didn't fight against the arms that picked me back up again. It was a short distance this time, and I leaned into the man, feeling abruptly exhausted. A hand stroked my cheek, so softly that I was taken aback by the gentleness of it. I squinted against the blindfold desperately, but it was no use. I couldn't see anything. "I've had my eye on you for a while..." The sudden voice made me jump. My heart hammered against my rib cage, and I was appalled to find myself attracted to the deep and lusty voice. It wasn't loud, or obnoxious like I had been anticipating, but low and smooth. It was sexy. I gasped inwardly at the truth of it. Yet I forced myself to focus on the words he was speaking, for I was still frightened.

"The moment I saw you..." his voice trailed off wistfully, and again his light touch traced across my skin, leaving a burning sensation running down my arm. I shuddered. "I knew I had to have you." He gently pushed me, and I fell back against what felt like a padded wall. His chest pressed into mine as he reached around my waist and began to gently untie my bindings. Again, I didn't think to move as I inhaled the scent of his skin, inches away from mine. He smelled like chocolate. Not the cheap dollar store kind, but the expensive and elegantly crafted delicacies you would find in a five star restaurant. I couldn't help but moan. His breath ran across my collarbone, and I squirmed. His hands, gentle yet sure in their every movement, were holding my hands against the wall, suspended above my head. He pressed himself firmly against my body as he teased me. I could feel him everywhere as he assaulted my senses. I gasped when I heard a click, and felt his hands leave my wrists, yet they stayed suspended above me. Handcuffs? I could feel what felt like feathers tickling my skin, and I wondered in a panic why I hadn't run when I had had the chance. "Do you recognize my voice yet, Bella?" he murmured close to my ear, yet he no longer pressed his body into mine. I shook my head dumbly. "So disappointing," he told me quietly.

His hand pulled the gag free from my mouth, and then quickly reached back to the knot that held my blindfold in place. Seconds after, it fell from my eyes. I blinked against the sudden bright light, waiting less than patiently for them to adjust. When they finally did, I gasped. "Jasper!" His only answer was a smirk. My face twisted into a mixture of emotions. Jasper went to my school, he was in most of my classes, and I had been eyeing him for the past few weeks. He was a transfer from England. Suddenly his thick accent registered in my mind, and I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized it before. I had fantasized about that voice since the first time I'd heard it…

Suddenly I was aware that he was staring intently at me. I blushed. "What are you thinking about?" he cooed, smirking again as he rummaged around in his jeans pocket. I watched his face, a spasm of fear and excited anticipation as I imagined what he might be searching for. "Do you think about me, Bella? What would you do to me…" he trailed off, and stepped forward so that he was inches from me again. Everything went black and I realized he had blindfolded me again. I squirmed against my restraints, and huffed in annoyance. He chuckled under his breath. "Don't sound so disappointed," he teased me, his voice thick with amusement as I scowled. I would have swore at him, if I hadn't feared that he would gag me again.

There was a soft snap, followed by another, and I jumped. It sounded like spandex gloves, and I was reminded sickeningly of a hospital. Jasper's warm breath was suddenly there on my neck again, kissing me softly. His lips just barely touched my skin. It was maddening. "Jasper..." I trailed off quietly, trying to lean into his kisses, but failing miserably due to the handcuffs. He moaned against my collarbone, sending an excited shiver down my spine. I pleaded in my mind for him to take off the blindfold. My body craved to see him again. But my inward pleas were met with the surprise of a ripping sound, and the sensation of tugging around my chest area. I remembered I had worn a low-cut shirt today, and I guessed, with a small surge of arousal, that he had just ripped my shirt from my body. I felt the torn up fabric glide across my feet, and knew I was right.

"My, my... we are excited, aren't we?" his accent was deep, but it was only a whisper as he obviously approved of my hardened peaks. "Mhmm," I murmured, nodding my head. "You're naughty," he told me, a note of bemused approval in his voice. "Would you like me to cure that?" I was reminded of the snaps from before, and the hospital feeling I had had. I wanted so badly to see him now; I was almost willing to beg. Far too lost in my mental pictures, I nodded. A sharp flick hit my breast, and I jumped in alarm. A riding crop? "Say it," he demanded, and flicked me again, more sharply, in the sensitive part of my thigh. I could feel it through my jeans, and I jumped again, yet also noticing the pleasure it brought with it. The thought of Jasper whipping me was delicious. "I want you, Jasper!" I cried, whimpering as he flicked me again. "That was inevitable," his voice sounded smug, and the next moment the blindfold fell free from my eyes, and my vision mercifully returned. The sight of him was enough to make me moan.

I was right before when I thought the snap had been gloves, only they were nothing as I imagined. They were white with tiny red crosses near the tops, and they ended at his elbow. They were so hot, but it didn't end there. His chest was completely bare, leaving my eyes to scan over his body hungrily for a moment, before I noticed the white leather pants, and knee high nurse boots he was wearing. They too had the similar red crosses on them. Everything was skin tight, showing off his body nicely. I shook and squirmed desperately in my restraints.  
"The nurse is in…" he said seductively, walking slowly towards me and placing his hands on my hips. The leather crop was hung around a loop in his pants, along with a few other toys I couldn't care to name off. His fingers glided up and down my sides, barely ghosting over me skin as he purposefully teased me. I bit my lip hard, and fought the urge to lean forward and try to kiss his prefect lips. The only thing that held me back was the fear of dislocating my shoulders.

"When I fantasized about this moment, I always thought you would make more noise for me," he sighed, but I still caught the devilish tone in his voice. My head had fallen back against the wall, and my eyes had closed, so I was unprepared when he ran the vibrating toy down the length of my chest. Like his touch, it barely made contact with my skin as he ran it from my neck, between my breasts, and down my stomach until it reached my jeans. I moaned quietly as my sex spasmed between my legs. "God… you are so fucking wet for me," Jasper whispered next to my ear, ceasing the vibrating as he let his full palm rest on the zipper of my jeans. "Your diagnosis shows that you've had these on for far too long."

_Fuck me..._ I bit hard into my lip while he began to unzip my pants painfully slow. His fingers brushed against the lace of my panties, and I gasped loudly. Jasper got down on his knees before me, sliding my jeans slowly over my hips and down my thighs. His hands traced over my skin, and tugged slightly at the lace of my underwear. I whimpered as he began to leave a trail of soft kisses across my lower stomach, so close to my burning sex that it could be considered torture if not for the intense pleasure of it all. Having planted kisses anywhere he could reach; he finished, and then just as slowly as he had removed my jeans, removed my panties. I could feel my hot juices running down my thighs, now exposed for him to see.

Jasper smirked and ran the tips of his fingers between my thighs. I gasped, and bucked my hips into him. He made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat, stood up and reached roughly for the snap on his jeans. I was absolutely speechless as he pulled his straining length out before my eyes, and stroked himself. He removed his hand and stepped forward, his hard cock pressed against my chest now. I shivered, wanting nothing but him inside me. He grinned, reaching up to stroke my cheek, letting his one hand fall behind my head. I was so lost in the feeling of him so close to me; I was shocked when I felt the gag being forced into my mouth. I pleaded as he worked himself in front on me, his head thrown back while I squirmed in my restraints. Watching him pleasuring himself as his eyes roamed my naked body hungrily, it was so fucking hot.

After a short while, his strokes became more powerful and urgent as I worked himself to his climax. His soft features creased, the muscle in his chest flexing with his shoulders that hunched forward against the taught strain of his biceps. It was beautiful, the most beautiful torture, for it tortured me to watch. I moaned against the gag, every part of me longing for him. Jasper looked me in the eye for a moment, and then seemed to make a decision. In one swift movement, he stopped his thrusts, and reached up at a complicated pulley system above my head. A second later, the chains connected to my handcuffs fell slack. I wasn't prepared, and fell down to my knees before him. Suddenly, I understood his plan. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Do you want to suck me, Bella? Take me into your hot little mouth, until I fill you?" he ran his fingers through my hair, looking down on me with mischievous eyes. I nodded. He frowned, and a sharp yet deliciously pleasurable wave of feeling sent spasms through my sex. I hadn't noticed when he had taken the crop back into his hands. "Now, now," he scolded me lightly, continuing to tap me with the crop. "Remember, I want to hear you."  
I nodded again out of habit, but quickly recovered. "Yes, yes!" he pleaded before he could hit me again. "I want to suck you, Jasper. I want you to cum in my mouth, please."

He nodded, pleased, and then stepped forward so that his cock slid into my mouth. I groaned, and took him deeper, teasing the head and then the shaft with my tongue. Jasper moaned loudly, running his fingers into my hair again. I sucked harder as he began to guide my movements, until he was fucking my mouth with reckless abandon.

"Fuck," he grunted, fingers tightening in my hair. "You are so fucking good at this. I never imagined…" he didn't get to finish his thought. With a final pull, I deep throated him, and ran my tongue firmly across the bottom of his length. Jasper cried out, as his orgasm consumed him, and wave after wave of pleasure shook his body. I swallowed around him, continuing to tease his softening cock with my tongue. "Fuck, Bella." He said again under his breath, pulling out of me. I grinned, enjoying that I could make him talk like that. His usual prude attitude was noticeably absent tonight.

Jasper began to move around the room, stopping every now and then to look at something, or to consider some unknown plan forming in his mind. All I could do was kneel there helplessly, suffering in my longing to have him. I wanted to scream every swear word I knew at him; make some up if I had to, for him making me suffer like this. My eyes wandered across his exposed torso, and over his gloved arms, and all my anger melted inside me. How could anyone be angry with someone so fucking hot?

"I've lived out one fantasy… time to live out the other," he murmured to himself while he released the pink feathery cuffs from around my wrists, pushing down on my shoulder when I tried to stand. "Stay on your knees," he warned firmly. My eyes widened at his harsh tone, but I also mused over what he had said. Jasper had fantasies about me? And not just one, but several? I wanted to giggle.

He walked away from me, and on instinct, I followed quickly on my hands and knees. On the floors were soft pads, for which I was happy they were there, preventing any more damage to my already fucked up knees. We stopped next to what looked like a bench, but much shorter in length and height, and padded with leather on the top. Jasper nudged me towards it, until my stomach was touching, then pulled my hands behind my back again. As soon as the soft bindings touched my skin, I remembered it from in the car earlier. Only now as he tied my hands together, there was no fear. Only intense anticipation.

Finally, he added a spreader bar to the cuffs on my ankles, and then pushed me forward over the bench, leaving me completely exposed to him. I shuddered when I felt his hot breath on my neck. "You don't know how long I've waited for this," he breathed in my ear, trailing his fingers up and down my thighs. "Wanted to be inside you. You're probably so tight." I heard him moan, before he began to leave open-mouthed kisses across my back. I whimpered, trying to push my hips into him, and felt the head of his erection graze my skin. Jasper grunted, and seeming to have enough of the teasing, grabbed my hips firmly with his fingers, and slowly eased into me. I cried out, shocked as I adjusted to his size. He waited until I had relaxed, before pulling out and driving into me again. Our moans and grunts mixed into one as our hips smashed into each other. His thrusts were so hard and fast I wondered briefly if the bench was bolted to the floor. Then I felt his hot skin on my back as he leant forward to stroke me, pushing two of his fingers into my dripping core. He began to pump into me, matching the rhythm of his thrusts, as he fucked me with his fingers. My whole body seemingly caught fire, and I was crying out in sheer ecstasy, so close to my peak. I could tell Jasper was close to when he began to move impossibly faster. He just had time to tell me to come for him, before he gave one final thrust before stopping deep inside me. We exploded together in a flood of sensation and fire, my cries seemed far away to my own ears as Jasper pumped his fingers into me a few more times to prolong my orgasm. It felt like it had lasted forever, yet it was over too quick. When he pulled out, I groaned and let my full weight fall into the bench, completely spent. Jasper removed the spreader bar and the handcuffs, then rubbed my sore muscles gently until I felt better. He picked me up off the bench, and carried me over to his bed. Keeping me cradled gently in his arms, he dressed me again. I wasn't sure who's clothes he put me in, as I clearly remembered him destroying my clothing earlier, but I guessed by the delectable scent of chocolate that clung to them, that they had to belong to the nurse himself.

He helped me down the stairs slowly, tracing lazy circles in my shoulder with the hand that wasn't helping to support me. I wondered idly why I was so tired, but didn't have the strength to dwell on it for long. Jasper lead me towards his car; a bright red Ferrari convertible, which explained why he had used his friend's car to kidnap me. The bright red wasn't exactly inconspicuous. The engine came to life quietly, settling into a light purr as we drove down the deserted streets. I gazed out the window at the greying sky, and realized it must almost be dawn. How long had I been with Jasper?

In little time at all, the car pulled silently up to my house, and then stopped. Jasper turned to me as I reached for the door handle, and smirked, looking me up and down with a glint in his eye.

"See you at school."

* * *

**A/N : this story was made for a friend of mine as a special smex request. Please note, that names have been changed incase a certain someone happens to stumble upon it. [= so, in saying that, it has turned into a nice little Twilight lemon.**

**I own nothing related to twilight, or the characters, obviously.**

**Enjoy. Reviews would be lovely.**

* * *


	2. No Ordinary Day

_

* * *

_

_In little time at all, the car pulled silently up to my house, and then stopped. Jasper turned to me as I reached for the door handle, and smirked, looking me up and down with a glint in his eye._

_"See you at school."_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**  
Those same four words haunted my dreams for nights, each time I woke up in a frenzied panic of anticipation and fear. The first night after I had gotten home, I had laid awake on my bed, wondering if it had even happened. If it hadn't been for his clothes that were now discarded on my floor, I never would have believed it. I fretted and mulled over the thought of seeing him the next day, and almost considered not attending school. This idea was quickly pushed aside as he was in all of my classes, and I couldn't avoid him forever. I decided it would be best to pretend like nothing had happened. And so, I did.

I dressed for school on Monday like it had been any other weekend, and that today was going to be just like any other long, boring day at school, and that Jasper would ignore me just like any other day. The drive to school that usually seemed dreadfully short, seemed to take only mere seconds today. I got out slowly, trying to buy time, but gave up and started at my regular pace again. It was too much effort to try and act like nothing had happened, when I knew full well that something had.

The bell indicating that my first class was about to begin sounded sooner than normal today, and I dragged my feet through the halls, annoying everyone who tried to rush around me. While I took my time, I wondered why I was putting so much effort into avoiding him. It didn't feel weird, what we had done, but it didn't feel exactly right either. I sighed when I came to the door of my classroom, avoiding all eyes on the way to my seat. Just by the way I was acting, I'm sure everyone would have guessed that something was wrong. Luckily, no one asked.

Not even Jasper when he walked in.

When I had first seen his shoes, since my head was cast down away from all the questioning eyes, I had stiffened. Due to the seating plan set by my teachers, he sat right next me, the scent of his passing washed by me, and it reminded me of his clothes that still sat on my floor at home. I expected him to talk to me, but to my relief, and to my sickening disappointment, he didn't. The class started after a few minutes, and it was just like any other day.

_Exactly_ like any other day.

My first class went by slowly, and uneventfully as I sat on edge waiting for him to speak to me. By the time I had walked out the door and made it to my second period class, I had decided that he wasn't going to talk to me at all, and settled back into the same routine as before. He ignored me. I ignored him. When the bell rang for lunch, I was completely relaxed again. Until my teacher made me stay for five minutes after the bell, just "to talk". I sat there, annoyed, while I listened to her nag at me for "not paying attention" in class. Just because I spent most of my time staring or fantasizing about Jasper, didn't mean I was "too focused on boys". After she realized I wasn't going to deny or admit to anything she was saying, let alone take the effort to remember it, she dismissed me. I gathered my things off my desk, and made my way to my locker, slamming the door on my way out in annoyance. Next time I saw her, I would pay for it, but at that moment, I really couldn't have cared less.

It was because I was so focused on my anger and annoyance with my teacher, that I didn't realize until it was too late, and a hand covered my mouth as I was pulled into darkness. I dropped my books in shock, waiting for my eyes to adjust, even though I knew, just by the sweet scent of the hand that still covered my mouth, who had just pulled me into the janitor supply closet. Almost as if I had voiced my thoughts, his voice spoke quietly in the dark next to my ear. His breath was warm on my neck. "I wasn't sure you remembered our little get together the other night," I opened my mouth, fully equipped with a sarcastic comment, but he put his finger to my lips. "I didn't think you would want to talk about it during class either."

The sarcastic reply I had been forming melted on my lips, and I fumbled around for something intelligent to say. "Well… no." I looked down at my feet even though I couldn't see his gaze in the darkness. Jasper made an amused sound. "No what? No, you don't remember? Or, no, you did want to talk about it in class?" I blushed. "No." I repeated dumbly. Jasper chuckled. "Bella; the girl of many words." His fingers brushed across my face slowly, like the touch of a feather. It tickled, making me shiver. "So what did you think of the other night?" I thought about that for a moment. "It was…" How could someone describe something like that? "An experience." He laughed quietly, pushing himself against my body, leaving me pinned against the wall firmly. "A good one?" he murmured low in my ear, trailing his hands down my sides until they rested on my ass. His hands grasped me hard, and I moaned. "Yes."

"Mhmm, I thought so." He caught my lips in his own, pushing me harder against the wall. I immediately wrapped my hands in his hair; pulling him closer as a need to have him touching every part of me overwhelmed my head. Wants and needs blended into one emotion, and all I could think about was the electrified air that our bodies had created in the dark compact space. It was like fireworks, and we had just exploded with a bang of lust and arousal. Jasper moaned my name against my lips, and a shiver shook my core, causing me to grind into his body. "Fuck, Bella." His hands flew under my shirt, and teased my breasts through my bra, rolling them around with his hands while he continued to pant against my mouth.

I fumbled with the button on his jeans, growling when I couldn't undo it in the dark. He laughed, grabbing my hands with his own, he guided my movements until we had pulled his jeans down to his ankles. I ran my fingertips over his hard cock, still trapped between us. Jasper groaned deeply, pressing his forehead into my shoulder. I tugged his shirt up to glide my fingers across the sculpted plains of his chest, rubbing myself up and down on his erection. A deep animalistic growl erupted from deep inside his throat, and he caught my thighs with both of his hands, undoing my jeans, and ripping both them and my panties down all in one motion. I just had time to step out of them before he lifted me up off the floor. I wrapped myself tightly around his waist and used the wall as leverage to lower myself onto him.

"That feels so fucking good, Bella." Jasper moaned, his finger digging harder into my thighs. "You have no idea." My breathing was speeding up now, and I didn't want to waste my breath talking. I pulled him into me, biting down on his lip while I panted. He pushed me harder against the wall, then thrust into me with unbelievable force. The cry that escaped me was unintentional, and Jasper quickly shushed me. I remembered we were at school then. The sudden factor that we could be caught sent an excited surge of arousal through me. It took all my effort to hold back my moans as his thrusts increased by the second. Our faces were inches from each other, and I could hear our laboured breathing. It seemed even louder in the quiet of the closet.

As we both drew ever closer to our climax, our moans and grunts became impossible to hold back, and we were whimpering against our will. Jasper pressed his forehead against my shoulder again; I wrapped my fingers into his sweat-matted hair, and tugged roughly. He cried out against me, and to see him lose control like that was enough to send me flying over the edge. I bit my tongue to contain my cries, whimpering quietly while wave after wave overwhelmed me. What seemed like minutes later, Jasper lowered me gently back down. My knees shook. I was glad he held onto me still, for I might have fallen over otherwise.

I'm not sure how long we stood their catching our breaths, but suddenly the bell rang, indicating we had ten minutes to get to our class. Lunch was over. My stomach growled audibly. It only took me a second to decide whether or not this had been worth missing out on lunch; of course it was. Our breathing has returned to normal, and Jasper drew lazy patterns on my stomach, smiling in the dark. The feeling of his fingers on my skin still brought icy shivers coursing through my body. He chuckled, a hint of mischief in his tone. I shook my head, and pulled my clothing back on, Jasper following close behind. He collected my books for me, putting them into my hands as we stood awkwardly at the door. We stood there, unsure.

"How do we…?" I trailed off, and Jasper finished the thought for me. "Get out of here without being noticed?" I made a noise that was halfway between a nervous moan and an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, that." He stopped to think for a moment, then gently shifted me out of the way. The door opened just a crack, and he leaned in to look out into the hallway through the narrow slit. After a moment he straightened up again, and swung the door fully open. "All clear." I could see his face now, and a smirk lighted up his beautiful features. I rolled my eyes, smiling, then stepped past him and out into the surprisingly deserted hallway.

"See you later, Bella." He called after me, his voice smooth as silk. I didn't have to look back to know he would be smirking. I shook my head incredulously, making a mental note to stop off at the bathroom before heading to class.

Now, it would be completely impossible to pretend like this was just any other day.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing related to Twilight, or the characters, obviously.**

**Enjoy. Reviews would be lovely.**

**Also, reviews would encourage me to write and update faster! Hint hint. And if you want to add suggestions for future chapters, feel free. Requests for extra chapters at the end will also be taken.**

**By extra chapters I mean JasperXBella scenes you may want to see, or JasperXEdward. Anything you can thing of, it doesn't necessarily have to be characters from this story. [=**

* * *


	3. Cookies and Cravings

_"See you later, Bella." He called after me, his voice smooth as silk. I didn't have to look back to know he would be smirking. I shook my head incredulously, making a mental note to stop off at the bathroom before heading to class._

_Now, it would be completely impossible to pretend like this was just any other day._

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Later that night, I lay curled up in a ball on my couch; watching the pictures on the television screen fly by, my eyes unseeing as I stared off into space. It probably would have been easier for me to think in my bedroom, but the family had made me join in on watching some stupid sitcom on T.V. insisting I participated in "family time". Since I had no energy to argue with them, I agreed, and only pretended to watch and follow what was going on. I had more important issues to address. My mind wandered over what had happened after lunch.

My first class after lunch had been a repeat of my morning class, only I had walked into it late after spending ten minutes in the bathroom trying to fix my sex ruined hair and makeup. Jasper had grinned at me when I had walked through the door, but that was the only time he acknowledged me for the rest of the class. Last class went by just as dull, but I kept my guard up, a part of me expecting him to catch me in the hallway again like he had before. I was right. As we were dismissed, he caught me under the elbow and dragged me off into the nearest deserted classroom. He kissed me, and then invited me over to his place for Friday night, calling it a "sleepover". I guessed he wouldn't let me leave if I gave him a no. It was frustrating to have to deal with his controlling attitude, but a part of me longed to have him dominate me again. The thought of voicing that request to him sent shivers through me. I would never.

Friday would come fast, that I knew for sure. Jasper wasn't going to jump me in the halls at school anymore, or try to question me during class, because he was waiting for Friday. I thought back to the way his eyes had sparked when he extended the invitation to me, and could only imagine weakly what he could be planning. We still hadn't talked about that first night… he hadn't even asked what I thought of it. Not properly at least. A flare of anger made me dig my fingernails into my legs. Asking me about that kind of thing while he touched me like that was hardly fair. Like asking someone to sing while treading water. I imagined myself showing up on his doorstep Friday, slapping him across the face, and then storming off. I grinned for a moment, but it quickly faded. As soon as I saw that face, I wouldn't be able to walk away, let alone slap him.

I blinked, looking up just as the credits began to roll down the screen. Desperate to get away, I jumped to my feet and fled before I could be forced into having to sit through another horrible program. I changed into my pyjamas, and crawled into my bed, abruptly exhausted. It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep, and that night my dreams were haunted by the nurse himself.

x x x x x x x

Friday arrived quicker than I had initially expected. It wasn't until Jasper told me he would pick me up around six that I realized tonight was our "sleepover" date. I had nearly run out of the school, anxious to get home. What was more ridiculous than my anxiety was the reason behind it; I hadn't picked out an outfit for tonight. While I tore apart my closet trying to find something decent to wear, I wondered at what we might be doing this evening. Maybe I had gotten myself all worked up over nothing, and this would actually be a normal sleepover. Somehow, the words "normal" and "Jasper" felt out of place in the same sentence.

Just as the clock hit ten to six, I gave up on the skirt I had dug up, and threw on a pair of jeans I'd normally wear. There was no point trying to look fancy, and act like someone I wasn't. After all, I doubted that Jasper would be dressing up for the evening. The mental image of him showing up at my doorstep in his nurse outfit was enough to send me flying out of my room. The thought of someone in my family opening the door to that was even more terrifying. I ran through the living room; jumping over my younger sister who was sprawled out on the floor, and stopped dead in front of the door; hand hovering expectantly over the door handle. I waited there, frozen in anticipation. After ten minutes had gone past standing like this, I huffed and straightened up again, checking the clock on the wall. He was late. I began to mutter incoherently about how he was disorganized, should show up when he says he will, and shouldn't keep a girl waiting, when the doorbell chimed. I jumped, taking a few seconds to recover before opening it slowly.

"Hi there," he smirked, flashing his teeth in a devious, and not to mention annoyingly smug, smile. "My apologies for keeping you waiting. I had some things I needed to pick up from the grocery store." I blinked at him, and then nodded, before turning and yelling into the house that I would be back tomorrow. I picked up the overnight bag I had packed earlier in the day, and followed him out the door. Being in the car reminded me of that first night, and it made me nervous, yet disgustingly excited. I drummed my fingers on my thigh while I gazed out the window, putting all effort into avoiding the chance for conversation to start. My anger from earlier was pounding in my conscious, making it easier for me to lay on the silent treatment.

It didn't take long for us to pull up in front of his house. After I had ducked out of the passenger seat, I stood there, gaping. The driveway was a circle; looping back around so there was no need to ever backup. In the centre of this loop was a large patch of lush green grass, accented by a beautifully filled circular flower garden. Every colour of the rainbow seemed to glow from it, as I listed off the flowers I knew by name in my head. After I'd taken a long look at the garden, I turned my attention back to the house. It was two stories tall; made entirely from red brick. The green roofing was worn, along with the bricks, giving off the impression that this particular building had stood here for ages; passed down decade after decade. The house itself was made up of three parts. The main block was in the middle; a vibrant white door stood out against the auburn brick, making the fine white trim that ran along the outside of every window pop out and draw in the eye hungrily. On either side of this section, were two rectangular pillars, which came forwards in the front. It looked like someone had stuck two cylinders onto either one of these sections. I absently began counting the numerous windows with my fingers, but gave up when it looked like I would need my second hand, and maybe even my toes. Each window was decorated with an intricate woven pattern of swirls and weaves, subtly visible behind the rich green of the actual vine that climbed steadily up the brick. It was stunning.

"What do you think?" I jumped, and turned to look at Jasper who had my overnight bag slung over his shoulder, a casual smirk on his face while he gazed at me. "It's beautiful." I said honestly. "Glad you think so," He gestured with his hand towards the front door, inviting me forward. We walked silently side-by-side, as the building began to loom over us the nearer we got to it. For a moment, I wondered if the shadow of this enormous building could block out the sun. The unsettling familiarity as the lock opened brought my thoughts back to reality. How many different ways would I be haunted and reminded of that night by? It was like being traumatized, but not a bad kind of suffering. It was all very confusing.

The first hour went by surprisingly uneventful. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting to happen when we had arrived, but it had been nothing compared to what actually had. Jasper explained that we would be sleeping in his very spacious living room, which was set up with two couches, a thirty-four inch flat screen television, and an assortment of electronics cluttered on shelves around the room. He then pointed me in the direction of a tall case filled with movies, and told me to pick one out that I wanted to watch. After I had narrowed it down to two, we changed into our nightclothes, and sat down to watch one of the movies I'd picked. It was all very normal, very casual. Once the first movie had ended, Jasper dragged me into the kitchen, and produced the things needed to bake cookies. I laughed.

"Are you serious?" I asked with incredibility, while I washed my hands at the sink, and he spread oil on the cookie sheet. Jasper chuckled. "Of course I am." Yes, of course. You're always serious, I though bitterly to myself. My initial anger from earlier rose in the pit of my stomach and I pulled in a strangely shaky breath before readying myself to confront him. "Jasper…" I trailed off. "Mhm?" he was speaking in an offhand tone, paying more attention to the balls of dough he was placing on the sheet than to what I was saying. That bothered me, and I snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded. "Well, I'm rather certain I am Jasper Hale." His matter-of-fact tone was irritating.

"Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious," I muttered sarcastically. "But how can you just invite me over, and treat me like nothing happened? How can you not even ask me properly of how I felt that first night? You just kidnapped me and… and…" My head was throbbing, and I massaged my temples, the lack of sleep from the past few nights hit me like a punch to the ribs. "I think I should go home." His fingers trailed across my clenched fist, making me jump and recoil abruptly. I could feel the emotion flicker across my face while I went from startled, to incredulous, to outraged, and finally confusion, all in less than five seconds. His face, however, was completely composed while he gazed into my eyes.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry…" this bit alone was enough to make my jaw fall open. Jasper Hale saying sorry? Who the hell divided by zero? "I really am, honest. It's just I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer you would give me, if I did ask." My constantly changing expressions settled on confusion. "What do you mean you weren't sure if you wanted to know my answer?" He went silent for a moment, and I struggled to dissect the look on his face while he considered what I had asked. Before I had the chance to discern any of it, it seemed he had come to his conclusions. "It's weird for me to express my feelings, and I'm struggling with the idea of you being more than just a friend… and even more intimate than just a girlfriend…" Jasper paused to chuckle lightly. "Kidnapping you doesn't seem like the most logical idea, anymore. What was going through my head, I'm not entirely sure…" he trailed off, smiling to himself. "So, I'm assuming now is the time that I should ask you… How do you feel about what has happened between us?"

When I looked into his face, which I had been subtly avoiding the entire time he had been talking, it was like looking into the face of someone who was at a Nazi concentration camp. And I was the one who decided whether he lived or died. It was heartbreaking. "It sure was…. Something…" I trailed off wistfully, an idea had lodged itself into my head, and I decided to act upon it, running my fingers lightly down his arms as I stepped in closer to him. "And I'd really love to do it again sometime," I breathed, lust thickening my voice. Jasper looked down at me, a beautiful smirk lighting up his face before leaning down to kiss me softly. I ran my fingers through his hair, surprised at how tall he actually was, leaving me on my tip toes as I tried to move my lips more forcefully with his. He moaned, picking me up with one arm, he used the other to clear a space on the marble top of the kitchen island we had been baking on. I fell back onto the cool counter top, my breathing rapidly increasing as he fell between my legs, never breaking apart from the kiss. My hands pressed against the thin material of the black hooded top he wore for pyjamas, running along the sculpted plains of his chest. I found the hem, and pulled, dragging it along his body as he put out his arms to help speed up the process. Jasper tugged on my lower lip lightly, placing a hand on my lower back as it arched off the counter.

The way his muscles clenched while I slowly moved my hands to his crotch sent an excited surge of arousal through me, and something of a mixture between a moan and a gasp burst from my lips. I could feel what he did to me as my core began to burn steadily under his touch. Jasper pulled my top off slowly; his lips like a personal burn to every part of my bare chest they touched. I stretched my arms out over my head, letting my eyes fall closed, only concentrating on the feeling of him. His lips grazing across my skin, his hand pressed firmly on the small of my back, the other held onto one of my legs, while he pressed himself harder in between my legs. I panted, grinding my hips into his growing erection, a moan escaping his lips in response. "Fuck, Bella." The strain in his voice made me giggle. "You think that's funny, do you?" he growled, a playful smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. Before I could answer, he pushed off of me, leaving me lying there confused. "Jasper what-?" He shushed me, assuring that he would be back and that I would have to be patient. I made an annoyed sound in the back of my throat. Patience was something I lacked, especially when I was so fucking hot, and the one thing I needed had just walked away. I moaned, squirming on the counter while my nerves wore thin and each second brought me closer towards going after him. Just as I was about to call out for him, he returned, standing on the other side of the island so that he was at my head. I raised an eyebrow at him, which was returned by a smirk.

"Don't move," He said softly before a familiar soft fabric fell over my eyes. I felt him securing it with a knot behind my head, as I stared into the endless darkness the blindfold provided. A familiar feeling of frustration made my stomach flip, and I strained to focus all my attention on listening to the quiet movements as he walked around the island again, a soft rustling and then in comparison, a loud clanking as he set something down on the counter next to me. I could feel the cold coming off of it as the cool air touched my exposed thigh, causing goose bumps to break out across my skin. I bit down into my lip, turning my head towards the noise as the rustling became louder. "Now, Bella…" he murmured seductively, ghosting his fingers across my chest as he stepped forward to stand in-between my legs again. "I think I've been a fairly rude host tonight. The entire time you've been in my home, and I've hardly offered you any food." His voice was light and playful as the rustling continued again. "Are you hungry, Bella?" I moaned, nodding quickly while I considered the many possibilities of that question, and the different directions he could take it in. "You know how much I adore to hear you say my name. It's rather disappointing when I have to ask." My back rose off the counter again, up into his erection, and I squirmed under the fire that seemed to be burning in my hot sex. "Yes, Jasper. I'm hungry." His hands found the clasp on my bra, before he undid it effortlessly, throwing it aside. My nipples were almost as hard as his cock, and I could feel it being pressed against me as he had removed my bra.

Jasper made an approving noise before I heard a wet thrashing noise, and then a warm liquid dripped in long flowing streams back and forth across my breasts, continuing in a downward path of delicious criss-crosses as the lines began to pool out across my skin. The delectable scent of chocolate assaulted my senses as I sucked in a large breath of air, moaning softly as the action made the liquid move on my chest. It tickled as it began to drip down my sides and onto the counter. I now recognized the familiar scent of the liquid Nest Quick chocolate, picturing the very bottle he would be using in my head. I heard him set down the bottle again before he removed my pyjama pants without warning, he then chuckled, and I flushed, remembering I had decided to skip out on wearing panties. "You never cease to amaze me, Bella."

The blush that would surely be a flaming red against the pale skin of my face almost burned as hot as my dripping core, which I was abruptly reminded of when Jasper grinded his still clothed hips into my own, bare sex. My muscles strained to satisfy the will of my body as I forced my thighs farther apart, begging him to fulfill my growing need. I heard Jasper smirk, a slight moan lingering in it. "Patience is a virtue." I growled, not for the first or the last time, annoyed by his attitude. Without any other words, he picked up another container and shook it. As soon as I heard the sound of the can being shaken, it automatically registered in my mind, and I whimpered. The delicate, feather like substance weighed barely enough for me to feel it on my skin as he spray the whipped cream in long continuous whirls, building up a pile until it just covered my breasts. My breathing was increasing rapidly by the second, and I could also feel him start to work faster to achieve his goal. The rustling from before, what I know realized was a plastic grocery bag, was louder and much more rushed as he dug through for whatever it was he was looking for. I heard two snaps, and then a moment of silence before Jasper's fingers pulled carefully at the blindfold. The knots he had made earlier came lose almost immediately, and the cloth slid from my face, revealing the scene to my eager eyes. I stared at my chest, covered in chocolate and whipped cream, before I noticed that the opening of a container of fresh strawberries had caused the snapping noise. My breath left me in an excited wet moan. "Fuck, Jasper, what are you trying to do to me?" I gasped, trying to calm my breathing as I fought for air.

He chuckled. "You have no idea just what I _would_ love to do to you."

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing related to Twilight, or the characters, obviously.**

**Enjoy. Reviews would be lovely.**

**Also, reviews would encourage me to write and update faster! Hint hint. And if you want to add suggestions for future chapters, feel free. Requests for extra chapters at the end will also be taken.**

**By extra chapters I mean JasperXBella scenes you may want to see, or JasperXEdward. Anything you can thing of, it doesn't necessarily have to be characters from this story. [=**


	4. Wet Dreams and Wanderings

_I stared at my chest, covered in chocolate and whipped cream, before I noticed that the opening of a container of fresh strawberries had caused the snapping noise. My breath left me in an excited wet moan. "Fuck, Jasper, what are you trying to do to me?" I gasped, trying to calm my breathing as I fought for air._

_He chuckled. "You have no idea just what I would love to do to you."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I shuddered violently, a fresh wave of arousal coating my upper thighs.

He smirked in what I could only assume was approval before picking a strawberry from the container and twirling it for a moment in between his thumb and his forefinger. My eyes were wide with anticipation as I watched his every move. Slowly, almost too slowly, he began to lean over me. His chest pressing the settling liquid between us so that he slid easily across my body. My breathing began to grow increasingly unsteady as he bit into the strawberry, before using the rest to scoop some of the whipped cream off one of my breasts. He held it to my mouth, and I bit off what was left, revelling in the sweet taste.

It continued like this for a while, until slowly most of the chocolate and whipped cream was gone. I could still feel it on my skin, and it made me feel sticky and gross. I wished I could go take a shower…

_Or something_.

My thighs shook when I considered that or something.

Jasper looked at me curiously and I flushed a bright red colour, biting down on my lip as if to keep myself from blurting it out. It was almost ridiculous how my "sexual filter" seemed to return whenever I was around him, turning me into a fumbling, blushing mess. It really wasn't fair at all. With any other person I would have confidently revealed what was on my mind, but with Jasper, it was different. He was smirking at me now, even though the curiosity was still plain on his face. "I can only imagine what you're thinking, my little whore," he cooed. My arousal pulsed in me, and I moaned under my breath.

I liked that.

His little whore.

_Oh god…_

Without me asking for it, he began to run his tongue around my sensitive nipples and around my breasts, licking off the remains of the chocolate and whipped cream. My head fell back against the counter and my hips rose up to meet his as I gasped over and over again. Like the fucking tease he was, he slowly made his way across and down my body, licking away everything he could and everywhere he could reach. I was panting loudly and out of control when his tongue reached my navel and he had to get down on his knees, his face barely inches from the wetness of my sex. Jasper hummed as he pulled my legs up so they rested over his shoulders, and ran a finger through my soaking entrance. "Holy Fuck," I gasped, bucking into his hand as he did another sweep before using both hands to hold me open. The moan that ripped through me was staggering as I felt his tongue press hard against my clit. My world began to spin as he teased me with his tongue, pushing me closer and closer to my edge. I whimpered when he pushed two fingers into me, playing over my clit with his tongue as he finger fucked me. I moaned loudly between pants as he increased his movement to a blind blowing pace. Jasper groaned against my hot sex, and with one final thrust of his fingers, I came hard against him. My orgasm seemed to last forever before I finally seemed to melt back onto the counter.

Jasper stood again, and I followed him with my eyes as he went to the sink to get a washcloth. He wet it, before bringing it back over to me. I let my eyes close as he washed my chest with the warm cloth, concentrating on his slow, carefully sweeps. It felt nice. When he'd made sure all traces of stickiness were gone, he raised it to his own chest and began to wash off what had gotten on him during the act.

I started to object. "Let me get that."

He shook his head, smiling deviously. "This night isn't about me."

Reluctant, but not willing to fight him on it, I watched as he cleaned himself off, making a mental note of this.

I _would_ return the favour.

Once he was satisfied, he threw the cloth back towards the sink, not bothering to take the time to walk all the way back over. "I think it's about time we put these in the oven," he murmured, picking up the tray of cookie dough that had been swiped off to the side earlier. I again followed him around the room, watching him while he opened up the oven that we had turned on almost half an hour ago to pre-heat, and slipped the tray easily into the centre of the main rack. Jasper closed the door again, adjusted one of the settings, and turned back around to smile at me. "As much as I love your current attire, I don't think it's appropriate for move watching." He chuckled.

"Oh, erh, yeah, right," I stuttered, hopping awkwardly off the counter and pulling my pyjama bottoms back on. It took me a minute to find my bra, and then Jasper had to help me find my shirt. I was happy when he went to his bedroom with his thin hoodie, and came back with his beautiful chest still bare. Momentarily, I wished I could be a boy, only so that I could walk around with a top off.

We hung around the kitchen for a while, chatting casually about topics barely had enough energy to pay attention enough so that every now and then I could make a small comment to keep him talking. My mind was more or less distracted by… other things while I stared at his body, thinking about what I would want to do to him, and what he had just done to me.

It was almost enough to make me wet again.

"Cookies are ready." Jasper announced.

I sighed inwardly, and pushed my fantasies to the back of my mind.

Another night.

Despite my disbeliefs, after the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies had wafted through the kitchen and slowly into the rest of the living room, it was easy to forget about my other thoughts. We put on the other movie I'd picked out, Sleeping Beauty, which I had been surprised to find among a small selection of other animated classics, while we waited for the cookies to cool down. And also much to my surprise, the night continued on much the same; as if Jasper licking my body clean, and going down on me had never happened. It was strange and slightly upsetting. I was still feeling the affects from it, and it was almost like he had already forgot about it. That bugged me.

Slowly the night faded away, as I stretched across his ridiculously soft and warm carpet, watching cartoons on his even more ridiculously huge TV. I'd turned them on once I realized he had passed out on the couch. My eyes were drooping heavily, and my head felt like it weighed ten times more than normal as I rested one side of my face in my arms. My thoughts far away from what was happening on the screen.

I fell asleep to the image of Jasper going down on me…

_"Bella?"_

I looked around, confused and disoriented as I tried to make sense of the scene around me. Why was I in school? Was I at school? My eyes wandered around the familiar classroom, down at the familiar table I sat at everyday in my first period class, and up at the familiar blackboard. Only my teacher wasn't there. In fact, the only person in the room was Jasper, and he was staring at me with a fire burning in his eyes. I was still confused as he called my name again.

_"What, Jasper? What are we doing here? Where is everyone?"_

_The questions tumbled out of me like word vomit._

He smirked, getting up from his chair at the table opposite mine, to stand over me. I stood up, and still had to look up into his face. It really was ridiculous how short I was, and how tall he was compared to me. I didn't like it. But I didn't have time to think about it right now, for Jasper had wrapped one arm around my waist, placing the other on my cheek as he bent down to kiss me. When our lips broke apart again, he grinned, his eyes flaring. "I fucking want you, Bella. Right here. Right now." I moaned shakily, my body all too ready as I felt my arousal wet in my panties.

_"Fuck me, Jasper."_

_And without any other instruction, he threw me back against the table and I did my best to pull him with me. Within seconds we had undressed each other, our clothes tossed needlessly away, our kisses hardly breaking as the passion consumed us. I felt his tongue against my own as I ran my fingers through his hair, down his back, between our bodies, and down his hips. Anywhere I could reach, for I longed for every part of him. The sweat began to pool between us, and our mingled body heat only seemed to feed the fire we were creating together. I begged him between uneven breaths to penetrate me._

_"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Bella," he breathed next to my ear._

_"You won't be able to walk tomorrow morning."_

_His hands found my thighs, and I wrapped my legs around him as I felt him drive into me, filling me with his thick length. I cried out, tightening my fingers in his soft hair. Jasper rested his head in my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath on my skin while he panted. After I'd had my moment to recover, he pulled back out and in again with a powerful thrust. I lifted my hips off the table to meet him as he drove into me, or hips smacking together with audible force. My whole body was shaking with the sheer pleasure of it, and I couldn't help but moan his name over and over again, begging for him to go harder, faster._

_I wanted him._

_I needed him._

_The faster he went, the louder our moans became, until they echoed back at us against the classroom walls. I wondered if anyone could hear us, and the idea of getting caught only added to the intensity. My climax was dangling mockingly over me, and I could feel my legs begin to shake as I worked to reach it. His hard cock was jerking inside of me after each thrust, so I knew he was close. We were going to explode together. I pulled his face to my lips, kissing him long and hard, before biting down on his lip. Jasper cried out into my mouth, and I moaned back at him as he came deep inside of me. As his moans and yells filled the room, it drove me over the edge and I climaxed violently. My orgasm only prolonged as he kissed me softly while we gasped for breath._

_I sighed, panting heavily as he pulled his softening cock from me._

_Jasper lent in close to me, smiling._

_"I love you" he whispered._

My eyes flew open, my heart pounding so fast, I swear someone could have heard it during an elephant stampede. What was that? My hand flew to my head as it spun in confusion. I let myself sit like that for a few minutes before I registered the soft carpet I could feel against my arms, and warming my body. I could feel the wetness in my panties. I could remember where I was… Oh my god. The horror that washed through me was immediate as I realized I had just had a wet dream on Jaspers living room floor.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

Did he hear me? Almost as if I was turning to face my death, I let my hand drop from my face, and turned slowly to look up at the couch. Jasper was sitting there, arms across his chest, staring at me with an indefinable expression on his face. I could only imagine what the look on my own face would be.

"Have fun?" he asked casually.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I think it's fairly obvious that I don't own, nor claim to own, anything related to Twilight._

**A/N: Reviews are the best way to keep me writing and inspired. Much apologies on my behalf if I update slow. I tend to get caught up in my personal life, and often lose track of what needs another chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful patient readers.**

**Requests for extra chapters at the end will also be taken.**


End file.
